The present invention relates to cleaning compositions, and more particularly to a composition for cleaning garbage disposer units.
In-sink garbage disposer units are employed in homes, restaurants and the like to dispose of unwanted food scraps. As a result, garbage disposer units create sanitary problems such as grease build-up, potential for irritable smells and possible harmful bacterial build-up.
By design, any materials fed into a disposer unit are pushed by centrifugal force into a series of cutting blades and forced through a screen into a drain line. Thus, in order to make an effective cleaning/degreasing product for disposer units, it is necessary to provide a product which maintains contact time with the walls of the chamber for grease cutting purposes, and one which is not easily sucked or drawn into the drain during operation of the disposer unit.
Numerous types of cleaning compositions are known in the art. Exemplary of such cleaning compositions are those found in the following patents:
______________________________________ Bacon 4,391,724 Dimond et al 4,388,204 Gotta et al 4,384,900 Rapisarda et al 4,379,069 Falivene 4,289,640 Cornelisseus 4,234,442 Corneliusseus 4,210,550 Ogoshi et al 4,129,526 Trink et al 4,051,055 Chang 4,048,121 Heckert et al 4,005,030 Savino 3,928,065 ______________________________________
The patents to Cornelisseus, Ogoshi et al, Rapisarda et al and Bacon all relate to laundry and/or dishwashing detergent compositions. The patents to Savino, Trink et al, Falivene, Heckert et al, Chang and Gotta et al relate to compositions intended for cleaning hard surfaces such as metal and porcelain while the Dimond et al patent relates to a clogged drain opening composition. None of these patents, however, are directed specifically to a composition for cleaning and sanitizing garbage disposer units.